


Sofa Cuddles

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You and Steve finally get to relax and watch some movies at home.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 28





	Sofa Cuddles

You give out a small tired smile when you feel Steve’s arms slightly tightening around you for a warmer hug, his cheek touching yours in a way to feel closer to you. You close your eyes just as you feel his lips kiss your temple in a loving way, letting your head fall back against his shoulder a few seconds after.

“I missed this.” His words make your eyes open again, his head falling against the top of yours. “I missed you.”

You give out a small chuckle, closing your eyes again; you’re too tired to watch the movie anyway. “You don’t think I’m too old to hang out with?”

He loses his smile as soon as you say that, knowing that you’re referencing to the incredible amount of time he has spent with your younger brother and his friends lately. It’s mostly due to the fact that Dustin keeps insisting that he comes to hang out with them, the young boy always having some cool games to play or random scientific stuff to show off. And as much as Steve would sometimes like to just relax at home, he couldn’t say ‘no’ to Dustin; he was like the little brother he never had, and you knew this; you just like to tease him about the fact that he only hangs out with kids because it’s fun.

He moves his hand up to flicker your forehead, making you give out a loud laugh. “Very funny.”

“I know. I’m hilarious.” You move your head enough to see the pout on his lips, your own stretching onto your cheeks. “I missed you too.”

You love to see a grin appear on his face, his brown eyes looking back at you just as you move your hand towards his face.

“You and your…” You boop his nose with your finger, making his eyes shut for a second before you manage to grab a strand of his hair. “… big fluffy hair.”

He rolls his eyes with a playful smile, already approaching his lips towards yours. “You love my hair.”

You snort just when he kisses you, Steve parting away a few seconds ago. “Yeah… but I love you more.”

His eyes sweeten, those little words already erasing the weight from his shoulders.

“I love you too.”


End file.
